The False Myth
by H.B.Rookie
Summary: Herobrine has been wandering all his life. Jude just wants a home. When the two's world collide, things get tricky. Hero will have to adapt to the new spawn and prove to her that not all myths are true.


Herobrine woke from nightmares that night.

You think the amount of nightmares he had a week would make him used to it, but it didn't. This particular nightmare was new; people chasing him calling him a demon and the curse of the land, fire raging through the towns and forests, smoke acted as the skies. It wasn't unlike his other dreams, it was just altered.

Covered in sweat, Herobrine got out of bed and ran his hands through his very dark, brown, shaggy hair. A yawn escaped his mouth and he plopped back down on his pillow. He didn't want to get up. The cave he was staying in was cold and made him want to wrap up into his soft, thick blanket... and he did just that.

Thirty minutes later he woke up to the sound of a girl shouting. It wasn't a terrified scream, it was and angry shout.

Jumping out of bed, Hero left to the entrance of the cave and into the snowy tundra biome. Spruce tree cloaked in snow were scattered around, making his long distance view a bit short, but he could make out the figure of a girl darting I between spruces with a band of creepers on her tail. Before he could dart out into the snow to help the girl, an Enderpearl appeared in her hand and was aimed right for his forehead. Before he could blink, he felt the crack of the Enderpearl break on his forehead and his vision was blacked out. Even though he couldn't see, he darted back into the cave so the girl wouldn't see him. This backfired as he tripped over his own ankle and fell down, smacking onto the hard, stone floor.

"Hello?"

Hero rubbed his eyes, getting the Enderdust out and darted forward. The girl couldn't see him.

"Hey wait! Don't run!"

Too late.

Her call didn't stop him from running. But his running didn't stop the girl from following. Darting through the cave systems, Hero did his best to get away from her, but she was faster and more agile than him, which meant he couldn't get away this time. What he would give for that Enderpearl the girl used earlier.

Alas, Herobrine's clumsiness got the best of him, and he tripped once again and hit his head on the edge of a rock. He could feel the blood rush through the break in his skin. Someone grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Hey, I told you not to run."

Hero was to struck to speak.

The grip on his collar disappeared.

"I just wanted to say sorry for throwing the Enderpearl at you."

Hero lifted his hand and placed his hand on his forehead, then lowered it revealing a trail of blood on his palm. The girl looked over his shoulder and saw the blood.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!"

Hero swallowed.

"Yeah." And he was telling the truth. It wasn't the first time he had scratched himself by accident. The girl at this point was getting impatient with Herobrine for not turning around and was ready to pull him to face her. She lifted her hand to do so, but put it down realizing how rude that would be.

"Is there something you don't want me to see?" she asked.

Herobrine's white eyes grew wide and he almost chocked on the air he was breathing. It was lucky he remembered what he had in kept in his pocket. Grabbing the sunglasses out of his pocket, he placed them on his eyes and turned around to face the girl.

She was about five, maybe six, inches shorter than him. She had shorter, wavy, light, blonde hair and was cameo-tan skinned. Her eye color was hard to identify. It could have been green, blue, yellow, but Hero was going to go with grey. She wore a dark, navy-blue, long-sleeved shirt with stripes of white in the front, and jean shorts... no shoes. Adding to her appearance, she had patches of dirt along her clothes and skin.

She didn't seem fazed about his sunglasses at all, but she was staring at the cut on his forehead that peaked through his shaggy hair.

"My name's Jude." She said, raising her hand for him to shake it.

Hero avoided her hand by stepping back. Jude raised an eyebrow, but quickly shrugged.

At this point Herobrine knew the girl wasn't a threat and loosened up, but he ultimately wished he hadn't.

"You're Herobrine, aren't you."

/-\

What will Herobrine do? Jude now knows Herobrine's identity; what will her reaction be when Herobrine tells her yes?

Well, that chapter one for you. Stay tuned for more,

Peace!

~Rookie


End file.
